Kidnapped!
by Tommy-Himi
Summary: (Chapter 4. Final chapter) The plan is on. Will it work or not?
1. Help!

Hi!!! This is my first fanfic. Oh yeah! There are some parts that they will be a bit OOC.  
  
**Kidnapped!!!  
**  
Chapter 1:   
  
" " talking  
  
' ' thinking  
  
Tommy and Zoe are walking towards the park to meet Kouji, Takuya, Jp and Kouichi because they are going to hang-out. While on their way there, a robbery was going on. Tommy and Zoe saw it, the robbers threw the diamonds away from them because the police are coming towards  
them.Tommy picked up the diamonds and ran away with Zoe following behind. They intended to go to the police station to report what they saw.   
  
"We have to hurry!" Tommy cried.  
  
"I know! I know!" Zoe said.  
  
While they were a few feet away, one of the robber's comrades blocked them and took them away, not noticing Tommy, throwing the diamonds near the place where they should meet with their friends.

Over to Takuya and Kouji:  
  
They arrived at the park.  
  
"What's taking them so long?!" Takuya whined.  
  
Kouji just shrugged "Just wait..."   
  
Then, he noticed something sparkling near them. Kouji picked up one and analyzed it 'What's this doing here?' He thought.  
  
"Whoa! A robbery! In the headlines!!!" Takuya yelled while reading a newspaper he just bought nearby.  
  
"Give me that!" Kouji said and grabbed the newspaper from Takuya's hands. He read it and noticed two figures on the picture that looks like....  
  
"That's Tommy and Zoe!!!" He yelled which startled Takuya.   
  
"What?!" Takuya asked suddenly, grabbing the paper from Kouji's hands.   
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Kouichi asked finally arriving with JP.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just that Tommy and Zoe must have been kidnapped by robbers..." Takuya sarcastically said.  
  
"What?! Zoe?! Kidnapped?! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" JP yelled.  
  
They all looked at him and sweatdropped.  
  
"Will you calm down!" Kouji said  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna save them, don't worry." Takuya said  
  
"Let's tell the police." Kouichi suggested.  
  
"No, we can't. There's not enough proof. And we don't know where they have been taken." Kouji answered.  
  
"Okay then, let's go over to my house and talk about this." Kouichi said.  
  
They all agreed and headed over to his house. While they were almost there, they passed by an old factory and heard strange noises.  
  
"What was that?!" JP asked.  
  
"Don't mind those noises. Kouji and I always hear those noises when we pass by." Kouichi replied.  
  
"Do you think it's haunted?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Nah. It can't be." Kouji answered.  
  
Inside Kouichi's room:  
  
"I can still here those strange sounds..." JP complained, covering his ears.  
  
"Don't you think they sound more like a call for help?" Takuya asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think bro?" Kouichi asked his twin.  
  
"Maybe... but I have a feeling that Takuya is right." Kouji said.  
  
"Yeah." Kouichi agreed.  
  
"Why don't we go and check it out?!" Takuya suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Who knows, it could be Tommy and Zoe." JP said.  
  
The twins nodded and they all went to the old creepy factory.  
  
They saw a small hole and peeped in it.  
  
"Well? What do you see?" Kouji asked Takuya  
  
Takuya gasped. He saw two familiar figures trying desperately to escape. "It looks like Tommy and Zoe!!!!"  
  
"What?!" They all yelled.  
  
"We'd better get ready and save them!" Kouichi said.  
  
"Right!" Takuya said and headed back to Kouichi's house to get ready.  
  
Over to Tommy and Zoe:  
  
"Zoe! I can't move..."   
  
"I know, Tommy, I can't too."  
  
"Let's just hope someone heard our cries"  
  
"I just hope Takuya and the others noticed that were not yet there..."  
  
Inside Kouichi's room:  
  
"Okay, what do we have to bring?" Takuya asked  
  
"I'll go and get my key collection!" Kouichi said.  
  
Takuya and JP sweatdropped. "What key collection?!"  
  
Kouji sighed "It's just his hobby to collect keys... don't ask why..."   
  
"O-kay!" Takuya said.  
  
When Kouichi arrived...  
  
"What else do we have to bring?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"I'll go home and get my waterguns!!!" JP said.  
  
The 3 of them sweatdropped  
  
"Yeah..." Kouichi said

  
"Sure..." Takuya said

"Whatever..." Kouji said   
  
Takuya went home and grabbed his slingshot.Kouji, went home and took his kendo stick with him.  
  
JP grabbed his 3 waterguns and gave one to Kouichi.  
  
They went to the factory and stood in front of the door.  
  
"Okay..." Takuya said.  
  
"Let's go..." JP said and loaded his watergun like it was a real gun.  
  
'As if we're going to war... sheesh!' Kouji thought.Okay! That's Chapter one! R&R please! Tell me my errrors.... 


	2. Saved but worse

Here's chapter 2, thanks for the reviews!!!! And once again, some of them are a bit OOC.  
  
**Kidnapped!   
**  
**Chapter 2: Saved but worse....  
**  
JP kicked the door but....  
  
"Ouch!!! Ow!!! Ow!!! My foot!!!!!!!" JP cried.  
  
"Duh! The door is_ **not**_ made of wood!!" Takuya said.  
  
"It's metal." Kouichi said.   
  
"It's locked." Kouji said.  
  
"Time to put my keys to use!" Kouichi said with a smile.  
  
He used his different kinds of keys and finally opened the door.  
  
"Ha! Who said this was hard?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Nobody..." Kouji replied.  
  
"Let's just go and save them..." Takuya sighed.  
  
"Right!!!" JP said.  
  
They all went inside...  
  
"Okay, let's all be very, very quie-"   
  
"HERE WE ARE!!!!!" JP yelled.  
  
'Why you-! I said be very, very quiet!' Kouji thought annoyed that JP yelled.  
  
The robbers, aka kidnappers, woke from their deep slumber and got some knives, ready to fight.  
  
"Intruders!!!!" One of the kidnappers said.  
  
JP loaded his watergun once again.  
  
"Go ahead! Come near us if you can!!!!" JP threatened.  
  
The kidnappers looked at each other and burst-out laughing.  
  
"Geez....This is sooo embarassing." Kouichi said.  
  
"When will you learn to keep quiet?" Kouji glared at JP  
  
"B-but I-" Jp stammered  
  
"Let's just sneak over to Tommy and Zoe while they're busy laughing." Takuya suggested  
  
They nodded and tiptoed quietly to Tommy and Zoe, but..  
  
"Hey!!! Don't think you can get away that easily!!" One of the kidnappers said.  
  
They just sighed.  
  
Takuya aimed the slingshot on one of the kidnapper's head.  
  
"Ouch!! Why you-!!!"  
  
Kouji hit some of the kidnappers with his kendo stick.  
  
"Ow!" "Hey!" "That hurts!!!"  
  
JP and Kouichi aimed their shot right in the eyes of the kidnappers with their waterguns.  
  
"Yeow!!" "Cut it out!!!" "Knock it off!!!!!!"  
  
While Kouichi and JP were stalling them, Kouji and Takuya rushed over to Tommy and Zoe.  
  
"Hey! These ropes are tight!!!!" Takuya whined.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have knives with you?!" Zoe asked in panic.  
  
"I guess Kouichi was right inn talking me into bringing a knife.." Kouji said bringing out the knife.  
  
"That's good.." Tommy sighed in relief.  
  
When Kouji cut them loose, Takuya signaled that it was now safe to go while JP and Kouichi were still stalling the kidnappers.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?!" JP asked  
  
"We're runnig out of water!!" Kouichi yelled.  
  
"Let's go!!!!!" Tommy yelled as Zoe, Kouji, Takuya, JP and Kouichi followed.  
  
"Why those darn little, good for nothing kids!!!!!!!" One of the kidnappers, named Kiro said.  
  
"We'll get them next time!!!" Techikawa, another kidnapper said.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will hunt them down and see if they can still escape.." Iro, the leader of the gang said with a sly smile.  
  
Kouichi's house:  
  
"Thanks for saving us!!! We owe you guys!" Tommy said with a big smile.  
  
Zoe hugged Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji.  
  
"Hey me too!!! Why don't you hug me? I saved you too!!! It's not fair!!! Wah!!!" JP cried.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, why don't you?" Kouichi asked Zoe.  
  
"Um.... er... I...." Zoe stammered. "Okay. Fine..."  
  
Zoe hugged JP and JP smiled and hugged her "Oh Zoe!!! I knew you love me!!!"  
  
"Ah!!! Cut it out!!!!" Zoe screamed.  
  
Takuya laughed out loud while Tommy tried to hold his laughter.

Kouichi sweatdroped and Kouji sighed   
  
"Hey! What about the evidences?!" Tommy suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh right! I forgot..." Kouji said trying to find the diamond he found at the park earlier.  
  
"Hey! that's the diamond Tommy dropped, or rather threw." Zoe said.  
  
"We need to bring that diamond to the police station so that they can have an evidence in that crime which happened a while ago." Tommy said.  
  
"Okay but who will bring it back to the police station?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Don't look at me!" JP said backing away.  
  
"We'll go." Kouichi said pulling his twin brother out the door.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Why do I have to go with you..?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Because I'm your brother and I'm older than you." Kouichi said with a grin.  
  
"Alright, fine!" Kouji said in defeat. While they were walking, he noticed someone following them. "Huh?!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kouji replied and just ignored that person. 'But something tells me this isn't over just yet...' Kouji thought.

What happens next? You'll have to wait for chapter 3! I'll try to do chapter 3 as soon as possible! R&R!!!


	3. Roleplaying game!

Thank you for the Reviews, They're a bit OOC. Here's chapter 3  
  
**Kidnapped!  
**  
**Chapter 3: Role-playing game!!!**  
  
In the police station:  
  
"This is not enough evidence for the case." The chief said  
  
"Why?" Kouichi asked  
  
"This is just a proof of robbery, not kidnapping.." The chief replied  
  
"But it's the truth!" Kouji yelled. "Our friends were really kidnapped."  
  
"Calm down." Kouichi said  
  
"Listen, I already told you, this is not enough proof that your friends were kidnapped, get out of here." The chief ordered. "I have no time for this nonsense!!"  
  
"Okay, sorry if we bothered you." Kouichi said. Then, they left.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Can you believe that guy?!" Kouichi asked and looked at his brother and noticed he wasn't listening. "Hey..."  
  
"Huh? What?" Kouji asked  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're acting strange lately."Kouichi said.  
  
"I think someone's following us..." Kouji said looking behind them.  
  
Kouichi's house:  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Takuya whined.  
  
"Just wait a little longer, they'll be here soon." Tommy answered.  
  
Suddenly, The twins entered and slammed the door as if they were being chased.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Zoe asked startled at what they did.  
  
"S-someone's ch-chasing us..." Kouichi asked panicking and out of breath.  
  
"Who?" JP asked.  
  
"Maybe those kidnappers..." Kouji replied looking out the window to see if someone is still after them.  
  
"What did the police say?" Takuya asked.  
  
"They didn't listen..." Kouji replied still checking if someone followed them.  
  
"Why?" Tommy asked wondering why the police wouldn't believe them.  
  
"Not enough evidence for kidnapping..." Kouichi answered.  
  
"What evidence is there for them to believe?" JP asked.  
  
"Maybe they need to capture the kidnappers and let them tell the truth." Tommy suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean, if you were the criminal would you tell that?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Err... no.." Tommy answered.  
  
"Anyone up for a role playing game?" Kouji asked them.  
  
"What?!" They all asked.  
  
"One of us pretends to be kidnapped, another one goes to the police and ask for help and the rest will follow the one who's kidnapped." Kouji explained.  
  
"And who will be the one who's going to be kidnapped?" JP asked. I don't want to be the one."  
  
"Not me!" Tommy said.  
  
"Nor me!" Zoe added.  
  
"Uh-uh! Don't look at me..." Takuya said backing away.  
  
Kouichi shooked his head "I don't want to."  
  
"Great....just great......" Kouji said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I got it! Let's draw straws! The one who gets the longest will be the one! The shortest will go to the police and the others will follow the kidnappers." Zoe suggested.  
  
They all nodded and began to draw straws. The results:   
  
Longest: JP  
  
Shortest: Takuya  
  
Normal size: Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe and Tommy.  
  
"Oh no!!!" JP cried.  
  
"I guess it's better than being kidnapped..." Takuya said.  
  
"Okay, JP, go outside and pretend not to notice they're following you, Takuya, rush over to the police station as fast as you can, the rest of us will make sure JP will be safe." Kouji explained.  
  
"Okay!" Takuya said.  
  
"Fine....." Jp said.   
  
The other 3 nodded in unison.  
  
"Um... Kouji?" Takuya asked  
  
"What?"   
  
"One question, how will I know where you are?"  
  
"I'll contact you on your cellphone."   
  
"Okay."  
  
JP went outside and walked casually while Takuya waited for the right time to go and the others following JP cautiously and trying to act normal.  
  
While JP was walking, he heard somone following him. he looked behind and saw the 3 kidnappers grab him.  
  
"Hel-" They covered his mouth and took off riding a car.  
  
"Takuya go!" Kouichi yelled and ran after the car followed by Kouji, Zoe and Tommy. Takuya ran as fast as he can to the police station to try and convince them.  
  
"We're losing them!" Zoe yelled.  
  
Kouji looked around and saw 4 bicycles nearby. He went to them and asked the owners if he and his friends could borrow them for an emergency. The owners thought for a while until Kouji and Kouichi handed them some money and finally said yes.  
  
"Quick thinking bro!" Kouichi said riding as fast as he can.  
  
"I wonder if Takuya is able to convince them." Tommy said trying his best to catch up.  
  
That's chapter 3. Will Takuya be able to convince the police? Will they be able to save JP and finally put the kidnappers/robbers in jail? Find out on the next chapter of Kidnapped! R&R please. Tell me my errors too. Thanks! 


	4. Finally! And the last slice of pizza!

Thanks for the reviews!! This will be the last chapter of Kidnapped! But, hey! I might write a sequel. They'll be a bit OOC.  
  
Here's Chapter 4! R&R!  
  
**Kidnapped!  
  
Chapter 4: Finally! And the last slice of pizza!  
**  
"I'm not kidding! I just saw my friend being kidnapped!!!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Lead us to him!" The chief said finally giving in.  
  
"Just a second!" Takuya took out his cellphone and called Kouji.  
  
Over to Kouji and the rest:  
  
Kouji's phone rang and asked the others to not keep their eyes off of the car. When he took out his phone, he was out-balanced and fell  
  
to the ground. "Ouch..."  
  
"Hey Kouji! You okay?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Just keep going! I'll catch up!" Kouji replied and got up to answer the phone. Kouichi nodded and followed Zoe & Tommy, leaving his brother behind to talk to a 'bad-timing' call.  
  
"Hey Kouji! Where the heck are you?!" Takuya yelled  
  
"Thanks to your bad-timing, I'm on the ground checking how hard it is..." Kouji replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry... listen! I've convinced the police that JP was 'kidnapped' so tell me the location..."  
  
"I said I'll CONTACT YOU!!!"   
  
"But their asking me to-"  
  
"Tell them to wait! Right now, I have to catch up to Kouichi and the others!" He hung-up and rode off as fast as he can to catch up.  
  
"But-" Takuya groaned after hearing the 'click' sound which meaned that Kouji had hung-up. "He'll contact us.." He said to the chief.  
  
"Why? Where is he? What is he doing?" The chief asked.  
  
"He followed my friend in order to keep track of where they're taking him." Takuya explained.  
  
"Okay. We'll wait for 15 minutes for his call."  
  
"Alright..." Takuya gulped 'Hurry-up guys!!' Takuya thought.  
  
Over to Kouichi, Zoe and Tommy:  
  
"So, this is their new 'hide-out' huh?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I think so. Kouichi, where the heck did Kouji go?" Zoe asked noticing there's only 3 of them.  
  
"I'm right here..." Kouji said answering her question.  
  
"You finally caught up!" Kouichi said with a grin.  
  
"Whatever..." was Kouji's reply. "So, this is where they brought JP?"  
  
"Yup! They stopped here." Kouichi said pointing at the car they were following.  
  
"I'll just contact 'gogglehead' then." Kouji said and got out his phone.  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" A voice said from behind them.  
  
They all turned their heads to the voice and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"We were uh... just passing by... right guys?" Zoe said.  
  
"Y-yeah..." They all replied.  
  
"I don't think so!" The stranger said and tried to grab them.  
  
"Run!" Tommy yelled.  
  
They all ran in different directions. Tommy kept on evading the stranger's hands and ran even faster. Zoe saw that Tommy was being chased so she grabbed a small rock and was about to throw it at him but-  
  
"Hey! Let go!" She yelled.  
  
"It's you again!" Kiro said. (Remember, he was one of the kidnappers.)  
  
"Let go!!! Help!!!!" Zoe yelled followed by Tommy's cry of 'help'.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi heard them. Kouji dialled Takuya's cellphone number to finally tell them their location.  
  
"Kouji! Where the heck are you?!" Takuya yelled after answering his phone.  
  
"Listen carefully! I've got no time to explain! We're in an old building. Right here at 19th street. Near Shibuya station!"   
  
"Okay! I got it! We're on our way!"  
  
"And Takuya, hurry!!!" Kouji said and hung-up and went to save his friends.  
  
The twins met up and grabbed a long metal pole. They ran after the two kidnappers who took Tommy and Zoe with them.  
  
"Hey! Let them go!" Kouichi yelled.  
  
"Come ang get them then!" Iro, also one of the kidnappers said.  
  
The twins charged their poles towards Kiro and Iro and hit them on the head. Kiro let go of Zoe and Iro let go of Tommy.  
  
"You okay?" Kouji asked helping Zoe get up.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks!" Zoe replied and flashed a smile at him.  
  
"You alright Tommy?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Yup! Thanks to you!" Tommy answered with a smile.  
  
"No problem!" The twins said in unison.  
  
"You 2! I remember you! You're the one who whacked us with a kendo stick!" Kiro yelled pointing at Kouji  
  
"And you're the one who squirted my eyes with water!" Iro said pointing at Kouichi.  
  
"Glad to know that the 2 of you remember us." Kouichi said in sarcasm.  
  
"Why you!" Kiro said.  
  
"No wonder I hate twins!!" Iro yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll learn to hate us more..." Kouji said.  
  
"And why?!" The 2 kidnappers asked.  
  
"Because he contacted the police!" Zoe said answering for him.  
  
"And here they are!" Tommy added, pointing at the police cars arriving with Takuya running to them.  
  
"You guys alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine." Kouichi said.  
  
"Not so fast cops! And nosy little kids!" Techikawa, the leader of the kidnappers said. "I've still got your friend!"  
  
The kids sighed. "Whatever..."  
  
"What?! You don't care?" Techikawa asked annoyed.  
  
"That's because I can still fight you." JP answered and elbowed him on the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Techikawa screamed. The police took action and aimed their guns at him  
  
"Put your hands up in the air and surrender!" The chief said holding his megaphone(is that right?) up.  
  
Techikawa grumbled and did as he was told. "Nosy little kids!"  
  
They heard this...  
  
"One, we're just doing this to rid off bad guys like you!" Takuya yelled and gave him a punch in the face.  
  
"Two, You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Kouichi said and whacked him with the pole.  
  
"Three, Kidnapping and robbing is bad!" Tommy said kicking him on the knee.  
  
"Four, don't call us nosy little kids!" Zoe said elbowing him on the gut.  
  
"Five, don't underestimate us!" Kouji said, whacking him with his pole.  
  
"And six! We are unbeatable!!!!" JP yelled and kicked him on his other knee.  
  
"Ouch! Ow! Ooooww! Yeow! Ooof! Ugh! Argh!!!!" Techikawa screamed in pain as he was pushed into the police car.  
  
"Well done kids! Looks like you were telling the truth. the chief said.  
  
"Trust us, we never lie about things like these.." Takuya said.  
  
"Zoe!!! I missed you sooo much!!!" JP yelled and ran to Zoe to give her a smooch.  
  
Zoe yelled and hid behind Kouji who evaded JP and JP ended up kissing Takuya.  
  
"JP!!! Cut it out! I'm not Zoe!!!!" Takuya yelled "Help! Someone get this guy off of me!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go and celebrate by eating pizza?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I'm in!" Zoe cheered.  
  
"Us too." Kouichi said and also answered for his twin brother.  
  
"Me too!" JP said.  
  
"You know I'm there!" Takuya added. They headed to a pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza.  
  
They all ate a slice until one was left.  
  
"I guess this one's mine." JP said, trying to grab it.  
  
Takuya caught his hand "Nope! That's mine!"  
  
"I think it's better if you'll give it to me instead." Zoe added.  
  
"That's not fair." Kouichi said.  
  
They all fought not knowing that Tommy grabbed the last slice and ate it.  
  
"Uh, guys,,,?" Kouji said catching their attention. "Tommy just ate it."  
  
"Hehe.. Sorry!" Tommy said with a big innocent smile.  
  
"Tommy!" Takuya yelled  
  
"That was mine!" Jp cried.  
  
"Nah. He just ate it." Kouichi said.  
  
And they started fighting again. Kouji stood up and left "See ya guys tomorrow..."  
  
Zoe and Tommy looked at each other and got up as well. "Hey Kouji! Wait up." They both said and rna after Kouji.  
  
"Mine!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"Mine!!"JP argued   
  
"Mine!!!!" Kouichi shouted.  
  
"Hey! ay the bill!!" the waiter said.  
  
"Oh! Gee, look at the time! I have to go now! See ya!" Kouichi said and got up and ran out the door.  
  
JP also stood up and ran out the door "Thanks for paying Takuya!"  
  
"Hey!!!!!!! Don't leave me here!!!!" Takuya cried and ended up paying the bill. He went home and sighed. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"We always fight for no reason..."   
  
The End  
  
That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing another story if I get an idea. It's gonna be humor too! And also   
  
Digimon Frontier characters. R&R!!! 


End file.
